Captive 2
by Alvin2050
Summary: 12 year old Martin Ross returns for another 'correction' session with his adult client and finds a new home.


C aptive 2.

This takes place one month after my first story about a thirty something man who finds himself dominated by a 12 year old boy. Please remember that this is just fiction and I do not encourage this kind of practise in real life nor do I promote the spanking of minors. Hope that you enjoy this also.

I suppose it's time to re-introduce myself to my readers once again. My name is Steven Barnes. You may remember me telling you about my first meeting with Martin Ross, a young rent boy who performed many services for adults, including women. Massages, spanking, blow jobs, bondage, even sexual acts with both men and women. He worked for his uncle Tony most evenings after school. I always believed he was for the most part poorly paid and badly exploited and deserved better considering how hard he worked.

After my first encounter with Martin (one I still haven't forgotten) I gave him a large bonus because I knew he was being treated very badly. That initial meeting told me a great deal about this boy. He is a tough, no nonsense lad and strong for his age and could probably beat up a lot of grown men. He can spank very hard. I can still recall the first time my bare bottom got acquainted with his hand.

He was good at what he did but my first impression was he would be a lot happier away from this kind of life and his uncle's influence. I just had a hunch that there was a little boy inside of him just trying to get out. As I stated previously I am a wealthy man and a month after the first session with Martin I decided to send for him again even though it wasn't clear yet what just services I wanted him to perform. Tony Ross agreed on the same fee as before, 500.

As I waited for another night with the young rent boy I hadn't decided yet what I wanted him to do with me. I would wait until he showed up at my apartment and leave it up to him what 'punishment' or 'appropriate action' he thought would best suit my needs and desires.

So on this Wednesday evening I heard my front door bell ring at seven precisely and when I opened it there stood the very street wise 12 year old. I had hired him for the next two hours. He was not as threatening as the first time he called. He didn't hold a toy gun to my head and he said he wasn't going to tie me up this time. Now that we knew each other a little there was really no need for all that. He told me however that he might have to gag me if he had to spank me and I was willing to go along with that.

I invited him into my living room and got a drink of Pepsi for him. I poured myself a beer and we sat opposite each other in the large room. I had the adult drink but I was not the adult by any means. I asked him how things were with him and he replied that everything was fine. I wasn't altogether convinced of this however.

Martin then asked me a direct question. What about you, Steve? Have you been behaving yourself?

Well, I must say it felt odd and strange being asked this by a child but that was really why he had come, to find a reason to punish me and of course it was really my reason for sending for him. After a moment I told him, To be honest, Martin, I've been so wrapped up with my work lately that I lost this girl I was very fond of because of it. I just didn't spend enough time with her and she walked out on me just a week ago. I can't blame her, it was just terrible how I treated her.

Actually, it was never really serious between the lady and me, she was just the latest in a very long line of girls who had left me but this gave my young friend something to fuel the fire so to speak. He gave me a disappointed look (always a good little actor) and said to me in no uncertain terms, That was very wrong, Steve! When I get a girlfriend I won't treat her like that.

We were both silent for a little while and then I inquired, Will you have to spank me, Martin? I already knew the answer to this of course.

He nodded and informed me, You got to be punished. That was a very naughty thing you did. I agreed with him and so turned myself over to him to be disciplined as he saw fit. He advised me that he was going to undress me himself this time as part of my punishment. So he first took off my shoes and socks. He then undid my belt and then pulled down my trousers. He next unbuttoned my expensive shirt and pulled it off. Soon everything was off except my also very pricey blue briefs. He let me know I could keep them on until it was time to be punished. He would now take me to my bedroom and carry out my punishment there.

Want me to carry you? I was delighted he had suggested this and immediately nodded my approval. You like being carried don't you! You're my big baby! So I stood in my underwear and a feeling of great anticipation flowed through me. He came up to me and took hold of my right wrist. He then bent down, took all 150lbs of me over his shoulder, and picked me up just the way he had during that first session with him. As before I felt very sexually excited at being carried like that by a kid and my penis was stiffening in my briefs.

It seemed to be easier for him this time and he walked at a steady pace out of the living room with me draped across his boy's shoulders, down the passageway to the other side of my flat where my large bedroom was situated. Once inside the room he set me down on the carpeted floor but not before delivering a sharp smack to my bottom just to let me know who wore the pants. I knew that was just a sample of what was to come.

It took him a couple of minutes to decide how to start the proceedings. He then instructed me to bend over. I was going to be spanked in the standing position. I did as he told me and then he wrapped his left arm around my waist to be sure I remained bent over. He proceeded to lower my underpants until they were clear of my bum cheeks. As he held me firmly around the waist to hold me down he delivered ten hard spanks to my bared bottom that made me cry out a little. He warned me to quieten down or he'd have to gag me. I was close to tears by the time he had finished. He then ordered me to stand in the corner until he decided what to do with me next. I was at least allowed to keep my briefs up.

After about fifteen minutes he came up behind me and twisted one of my arms behind my back and put his other arm around my neck in a headlock, giving me another demonstration of how strong he was at 12. He warned me not to resist him and make it worse for myself. As he held me in his vice like wrestling hold he dragged me over to my big double bed and then pushed me face down onto it. He warned me he'd have to gag me for this so I knew it would not be very pleasant. He put a length of duct tape over my mouth and then he tugged down my briefs again until they were wrapped around my knees. He left the room for a minute and then returned with the belt from my trousers. That's when I knew what he intended to do to me.

You're getting twenty across your arse! he warned me. That might teach you to be nicer to your girlfriends. So I remained as still as I could as I lay on my tummy across the big bed and resolved to take it like a man. When I felt the first hard strike of that belt however, I was not sure just how much I could take.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

By the time he had given me ten strokes my buttocks were red and slightly swollen and they were very painful now. I was sobbing like a small child now. Then I realised that Martin was removing the tape from my mouth and that meant the punishment was over much to my relief. He heard him tell me, I should give you more but I think you learned your lesson. Besides, I like you.

I just lay there across my bed for the next ten minutes with tears running down my cheeks until the pain in my bum began to ease slightly. Then I felt a pair of boy's hands massaging my abused buns to ease the pain further. My young friend was very good at this too. It felt just great. Five minutes of his soothing hands on my bare skin did the trick. He asked me, Feel better now, Steve!

Much better, kid! came my response. You did a good job as I knew that you would. I got up from the bed and he helped me walk back into the main room because walking was still difficult due to my spanked bottom. He assisted me in getting dressed again. I knew there was no need for any shyness or sense of modesty around this boy because in spite of his tender age he had seen it all and probably done most of it. As before I slipped a large wad of notes into his hands as a token of my appreciation. I felt just great in this kid's company and I was sorry he had to go.

That's when I asked him a direct question. Martin, are you really happy where you are? I mean, do you get on with the other lads who live there? What about your uncle Tony? Does he treat you fairly and pay you what he should for the services you provide for his clients?

I don't think Martin was happy being interrogated like this by a guy who barely knew him and for a moment I wasn't sure he was going to answer. Then he let me know everything. No, it's pretty crap there. I don't like none of the kids and my uncle...he beats me if I get him mad and he pays me shit money.

I was a little surprised at some of these revelations. I figured he didn't pay you very well but him hitting you...I never realised that, mate!

The boy grimaced as he told me, Nothing I can do about it, he's a big bloke. He just takes down my pants, puts me over his knee and he spanks me so hard he makes me cry. I noticed a tear running down his left cheek. He looked at me then and said, I don't really like doing that stuff to you, Steve because you're a nice bloke, a lot nicer then some of the creeps I have to visit.

Don't worry about it, son! I replied with a smile. You don't do anything to me that I don't want you to do or that I don't ask you to do. I would never force you to do it if you didn't want to and I would never do anything like that to you, okay! He nodded that he understood. Do you think you'd be happier living somewhere else? Would you like living here with me?

His face beamed. Sure I would but my uncle would never let me go, I make too much bread for him!

I gave him a wink and ruffled his dark hair. Don't you worry your little head about it. I'll sort things out with your uncle, trust me. He must have felt a great relief now that I had told him this. Before departing he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug that I returned. I had only known him a short time yet I already felt as if he were my younger brother or the son I had never had. I had a duty to this child and I was not about to let him down.

About half an hour after Martin had left I got on the phone to Tony Ross. He asked if I was pleased with the evening's activities with his nephew. I replied that I certainly was and then got right to the point. Mr. Ross, I have a proposition for you concerning Martin. I realise he is part of your family and you need him for your business but I believe a man like you has his price. I don't know how much you care about his welfare but of course that is none of my business. If I were to pay you 250,000 if you let your nephew stay with me for the next three months that would more then compensate you for any lost business. It would be just a trial period of course. If things don't work out between us he will be free to return to his life on the streets. So what do you say?

I heard Ross grunt over the phone before replying, You want him all to yourself, is that it?

I could help but be amused at this statement. If you put it like that, yes I do! No disrespect but I think he would better off with me then with you. Of course you would have get onto your lawyer to arrange all the legal papers but that shouldn't be a great problem. So what is your answer?

It was several seconds before I heard his voice again. It said, You got a deal, my friend! But you had better take good care of him. I'll be watching, remember that! He hung up before I could say anything else. So there it was, the start of a new life for Martin Ross and for me too.


End file.
